Elder Scrolls: The Tale of Three
by EvilQueenMage
Summary: The Tale of Three takes place after Elder Scrolls: Skyrim. In the 5 Era, the new emperor of Tamriel is growing old and his daughter is the only one who can take his place, however someone doesn't want that to happen. She is captured and taken to Morrowind to be sent to the mysterious land across the sea. However she saved by the most annoying girl and taken on the craziest adventur


As the emperor sat in his throne he stared at his eldest son, his mouth snarled in disgust "My own son to be part of my assassination. Bah! You could not even kill a deer whilst hunting." The emperors son stared only to the floor, "You were even suppose to kill your mother and sister? What if your brother in east? Were you suppose to kill him as well?" The emperors wife walked quickly up to the boy and slapped him hard across the face knocking the boy to the floor, "I raised you as my own! I have tried my hardest to make you and your siblings the happiest children in all of Tamriel! Your father gave you the best education! Gave you the best opportunities available and you try to kill us in return?" She spit on him "You are a disgrace to us and this land. You are no son of mine." She turned around covering her mouth to muffle her sobbing. As she ran back to her quarters the youngest child of three stepped out from behind the pillar that was hiding her. "I can not kill my own son so I sentence you to work in the mines in Morrowind. You are forbidden to step foot in Cyrodiil and never aloud near your family ever again." The emperor said turning away from his son, the girl stepped forward "But papa, I'll miss him please let him visit." They both looked at her, for the first time since the eldest son was captured he spoke, "I'm sorry, Amelia." The guards dragged the eldest son away. Amelia ran towards him screaming to let him go, the emperor stopped her by grabbing her and picking her up. The emperor said calmly "He was a good brother but he wasn't a good person."

Amelia Septum- the next empress of Tamriel

Thunder clashed in the sky as rain poured down, a woman's scream of pain was almost drowned out from it. She was giving birth, her husband by her side and her mother helping give birth. "The child is almost out one last push should do it!" The mother said to her daughter, she nodded and screamed while pushing. "It's out!" The mother said, silence came from the child, only noise was the thunderstorm raging outside. The child screamed in an awful pitch. The mother handed the child to the daughter, the daughter looked at the child and screamed "This is not our child! This is the spawn of Daedric Prince! Take this child away!" The daughter quickly handed the child to the father and saw the child's eyes, they were not like other dunmer. They were red but had cat like pupils. He looked at the mother and daughter and spoke "Ill take care of this." He wrapped the child up in dark blue cloth with some fur and rushed out of the hut they resided in and run down the road to a local merchants caravan. He snuck around to the back of the carriage and saw a basket, he reluctantly set the child inside and spoke "I wish I could raise you but you are bad luck." He took off his silver necklace and placed it on the child, "But I pray you grow to be strong come find me when you grow." He placed a kiss on the child's head and ran into the darkness. In the morning the caravan was almost in Skyrim, the two leaders were Nords. The female nord put her hand on her husbands shoulder, "Do you hear that?" She asked "By the divines this is the 19th time you have asked." He groaned "Stop the cart you'll hear it." She pulled the reins and they both listened. A baby's cry could be heard, "Oh by Mara that's a child!" The woman jumped out of the carts seat and ran towards the back where all of the supplies were. She rummaged until she found the source, a basket. She looked in and saw a new born baby dark elf. "Oh my...you poor baby you must be hungry.." the husband came up and looked "What should we do?" She asked "We should take it in claim it as our own." He said "We should name it but fist are you a boy or a girl?" She looked underneath the cloth, "It's a girl." She spoke "Greth." The husband spoke "No, Regime." The woman spoke. "How about Greg?" The man spoke "I love it." She smiled.

Greg The Unbearable - sword for hire

"Sylvia, wake up." A woman's voice woke Sylvia up, groggily she spoke "Yes mother?" "Pack your bag we must leave. We are going to the docks and getting on that boat." Her mother picked her up out of bed "Why mother?" Sylvia's voice shook "The found Falkraths plan to escape with everyone's name. They are hunting us down. Get your stuff we must leave. Now." Her mother rushed around picking up food and books, little of her own clothes. Sylvia began stuffing clothes with potions and soul gems wrapped up inside into her bag. She grabbed a dagger and hid it in her tunic belt, her mother grabbed a short sword and pushed open the window over Sylvia's bed. "You get out first, I'll block the door." As her mother began blocking the door loud bangs came from it. Sylvia, who already had climbed out was waiting for her mother, when she jumped out of the window she grabbed her hand and they ran. As they reached the docks the mother cursed, the boat had left. She scanned the waters to see if she could see it. "I see the boat. You can swim to it Sylvia. You must go, my little sweet roll. Grow up and tell them of this land, tell them Akavir is vulnerable. Bring the empire back." Sylvia nodded and dropped her bag and swam without her mother.

Sylvia - The refugee from a Mysterious land


End file.
